¿Por qué no me crees?
by Lilyy-Chaan
Summary: Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía esa chica de cabellos rosas que siempre le llamó la atención, y ahora que se lo había dicho... ¿No le había creído?


Adoraba como la brisa recorría sus cabellos, despeinándolos y haciéndolos más rebeldes de lo que ya estaban. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del suave silencio que hacía. Yoru no estaba, había salido con sus amigos gatos a hacer unas cuantas travesuras por la ciudad, a su felino Chara le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Eran horas de clases, sin embargo, hoy no había tenido ánimos de asistir, últimamente, nunca los tenía, era un gato callejero, después de todo.

Era bastante feliz al ser libre y ya no pertenecer a Easter, había conseguido una de las cosas que más había deseado: Libertad. El buscar a su padre fue solo una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no muy vana, ya que al viajar por todas esas ciudades había conseguido un poco más de cultura, y también había descubierto algunas cosas. Entre ellas, que la razón por la que había salido a buscar a su padre sólo había sido una excusa para salir y sentir la libertad en plenitud reinar sobre él. Había descubierto que el violín era una de las formas que tenía para sacar sus sentimientos fuera de él y que no lo agobiaran. Y también había descubierto unos nuevos sentimientos que no había sentido antes, y justo esos sentimientos eran para Hinamori Amu.

En ese tiempo que había estado fuera, había extrañado a la chica de ojos miel. En las noches recordaba los buenos momentos que tuvo con ella, como cuando se había quedado por unos días en su casa. Sonrió al recordar la vez que le había abrazado. Junto con ese recuerdo vinieron muchos más, cuando había despertado y se había encontrado en la habitación de Amu, cuando le llevaba de comer a la habitación, la vez se había enredado en estambre y la había hecho enojar y cuando su madre los había descubierto. Esos eran recuerdos buenos, unos más que otros, pero los que no le gustaban para nada, eran en los que entraba el principito. Sentía molestia de que él se le había adelantado.

Desde que conoció a la chica cuando intentó robarle sus huevos, sospechó que era especial, y lo pudo confirmar la segunda vez que intento robarlos, cuando había arruinado la tarta que había hecho para Tadase. Al mirarla a los ojos se había perdido y supo que quería volver a mirarle esos ojos enmelados, fue por eso que se disculpó llevándole dulces como compensación. En ese entonces no sabía de sus sentimientos, incluso los negaría si le preguntaran.

Con algo de dolor en su pecho, recordó la noche después de que el Hotori se le declarara. Él le había dicho la verdad diciéndole que ella era importante para él, pero Amu lo tomó como una de sus jugarretas. En ese entonces, no estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos por la Hinamori, ya que le desanimaba y confundía que ella solo tuviera ojos para Tadase. Durante su estadía fuera de Japón es cuando el sentimiento de añoranza le disolvió toda confusión y dudas. Sin duda alguna, él estaba enamorado de ella. Y había vuelto decidido, no se dejaría vencer por el Hotori, él lucharía por ser quien Amu eligiera.

Estaba satisfecho por haberse desecho de todas las dudas, pero aun así, estaba triste. La primera vez que le había dicho a la Hinamori que era importante para él, no le había creído, y la segunda vez... tampoco. Al parecer, si quería lograr algo, tendría que hacerlo mejor y con más decisión, para que ella notara que él hablaba en serio.

**Flash Back**

_Caminaba por la orilla de la banqueta, ya era de noche e iría con la persona que más le gustaba molestar: Hinamori Amu. Le divertía y le parecía linda la expresión y reacción de ella ante sus sarcasmos, burlas y timos. Subió hasta el balcón con facilidad gracias a sus habilidades gatunas, Yoru le acompañaba, e iba rezando por que las Charas de Amu fueran buenas con él y le dieran alimentos, preferiblemente pescado. La luz de la habitación de la chica estaba ya obscura, seguramente ya dormía. Lo lamentó por ella, por que él no se iría aunque interrumpiera su sueño. Entro por la puerta-ventana que daba paso al balcón y entró en silencio. Observó su sueño, se le veía tan tranquila. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, pensando el la mejor forma de despertarla. Al instante se le ocurrió algo e intentó ponerlo en práctica. Tomó una de las almohadas de la cama de la chica de cabellos rosas y con él dio un almohadazo en la cabeza a la Hinamori. Esta sintió y comenzó a despertarse. Él pudo notar su sorpresa a causa de su presencia, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver que le había despertado._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto?-Cuestionó algo molesta con voz baja para que nadie de su familia la escuchara, las únicas que lograron oírla fueron Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, quienes salieron de sus huevos. Yoru y estas empezaron a hablar de comida, al parecer el guardián no mentía al decir que tenía hambre. _

_-Te visito...-Respondió con un tono de obviedad, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. _

_-Oh, ¿Y por qué me visitas a estas horas?-Refunfuñó, para luego soltar un bostezo en evidencia de que tenía sueño._

_-Tenía ganas de verte...-Contestó, mientras se acostaba en la cama, a la par de Amu, quien aún lo miraba extrañado por su respuesta._

_-¿Por qué?-Dijo con inocencia, mientras se estiraba y se recostaba al igual que Ikuto. Él le miró, y ella le sostuvo la mirada sin entender aun. _

_-Por que te quiero...-Los Charas se habían quedado algo sorprendidos por tal respuesta de parte del Tsukiyomi, y esperaron para ver la reacción de la chica. Esta le miró algo confundida, pero luego de unos momentos pareció haber entendido. _

_-Tonto, ya deja de burlarte de mi-Fue la respuesta de la chica, pensando que intentaba jugarle una broma. Ikuto negó con la cabeza._

_-Es cierto-Aseguró, pero Amu era muy testaruda y estaba segura de que era solo una jugarreta del Tsukiyomi. _

_-Ikuto quiero dormir, no estoy para bromas-Dijo mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza, intentando dormir. Ikuto mantenía la misma expresión inmutable, pero ciertamente le había dolido que no le creyera. Bostezó y se levanto de la cama de la chica y salió por la ventana acompañado de Yoru. Caminó hasta su casa, ya estaba cansado y quería dormir... y también quería olvidar ese mal rato._

**End Flash Back **

Le había dolido que no le creyera esa noche, él le había hablado con sinceridad, pero tal vez era lo que se ganaba por hacerle bromas constantemente. La nube que evitaba que los rayos del sol le dieran es sus ojos se había marchado. Cerró los ojos ante los fuertes rayos que le dejaron ciego. Se levantó y se fue, buscando un lugar con sombra donde poder descansar en paz. El son cada vez le calaba más y se estaba acalorando, sin embargo no encontraba el lugar adecuado donde descansar. Llegó a un pequeño parque y vio una banca vacía donde la sombra de un gran roble llegaba, fue hasta el lugar y se sentó en el banco.

Alzó su mano para poder ver su reloj, era y ahora de salir de clases, no le importo, al fin y al cabo él ni se había interesado en ir. Observó como empezaban a pasar los estudiantes de secundaria con dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Si mal no recordaba, Amu estaba ya en primer grado de secundaria. Se molestó un poco, ¿Es que todos sus pensamientos tenían que ser sobre esa chica de cabellos rosas? Desde esa noche, no se la sacaba de los pensamientos, y en cierta forma era frustrante ya que le desesperaba el no saber los sentimientos de ella. ¿Ella le correspondía... o en verdad amaba al Hotori? En verdad prefería la primera opción, pero si la realidad era la segunda, le dejaría en paz para que fuera feliz con él.

No era egoísta, pero ahora que no sabía sobre los sentimientos que ella guardaba estaba decidido a descubrirlos y de paso a decirle los suyos. Pero es que el problema no era decirle, era que le creyera. Amu inocente, pero no tanto para no darse cuenta, pero sucedía que los intentos de él eran tomados como una broma pesada. Él nunca jugaría con eso, y menos con ella.

Abrió sus ojos y observó el caminó, había sentido a Yoru cerca, no sabía si lo buscaba o simplemente se encontraba jugando con sus amigos gatos, claro, si a hacer travesuras se le llama jugar. Seguía con la mirada en el mismo lugar, sentía que el Chara se acercaba, y no tardó más que unos segundos en aparecerse. Yoru era perseguido por la que identifico como una de las Charas de Hinamori, Su. Al parecer tenía razón y el guardián había decidido ir a hacer sus travesuras a las Charas de Amu. Yoru vio a Ikuto y enseguida corrió a protegerse con él. Su llegó volando y gritándole a Yoru, fue entonces que vio a Yoru sostener una taza y un cucharón miniatura. Yoru había hecho de las suyas y lo había robado.

-Ikuto-San, ¿Puede decirle a Yoru que me devuelva mi taza y cucharón?-Pidió Su amablemente, Ikuto sólo miró a Yoru fríamente y este entendió enseguida. Algo avergonzado, el felino Chara se acercó a Su y le devolvió sus utensilios, la cocinera sólo agradeció a ambos.

-Sólo jugaba ¡Nya!-Se defendió el guardián. Ikuto seguía desanimado por todo lo pasado con la Hinamori que desvió la mirada a un punto inexistente y le ignoró. Los Charas notaron enseguida que el Tsukiyomi estaba más serio que de costumbre. Yoru iba ya a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero la Chara rubia habló antes.

-Ikuto-San, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó preocupada mientras se acercó a él. Ikuto le observó y negó con la cabeza, pero Su no le creyó.- ¿Seguro? Si quiere yo puedo ayudarle-Se ofreció.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.-Respondió y volvió a desviar su mirada de los Charas que lo miraban preocupados. Yoru sabía muy bien que Ikuto no iba a decir nada, ni a él se lo decía por más que le insistiera. Su iba a volver a insistir, pero una voz a lo lejos la llamó. Los tres pares de ojos se voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, era Amu.

-Amu...-Dijo para si mismo, sin embargo los Charas lograron escucharle. Su le miró sobre el hombro y pudo notar como es que un brillo tenue, pero especial aparecía en su mirada. Yoru no pudo notar eso, ya que ahora estaba siendo regañado por Ran, quien se había adelantado un poco a Amu para ir a reprender al Chara felino.

Amu finalmente llegó donde su Chara se encontraba mirando a Ikuto. Su comenzaba a comprender las cosas, pues a pesar de a veces ser muy inocente o distraída, podía notar a la perfección los cambios en la mirada de una persona, e Ikuto no era excepción a eso. La Hinamori saludó a Ikuto con una sonrisa y él le respondió igual, pero con una más pequeña.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó, tratando de empezar una conversación. Ikuto desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacía otra dirección, pero volvió a posar sus pupilas en la Hinamori.

-Descanso un rato...-Respondió con tono de voz neutral. Los Charas se mantenían ajenos a la conversación, puesto que Yoru estaba volviendo a hacer de las suyas contándoles historias poco reales sobre fantasmas y asesinos a las Charas de la Hinamori, quienes se creían los cuentos de Yoru.

-Oh... ¿No fuiste a la escuela?-Preguntó ella al notar que Ikuto no llevaba su uniforme escolar. El Tsukiyomi negó con la cabeza. Amu estaba ya por preguntar la razón de eso, pero Ikuto se le adelantó a esa pregunta.

-No tuve ánimos de asistir hoy... A veces la escuela me aburre-Contestó, Amu sonrió, comprendía a que se refería el chico.

-Te entiendo, justo tuve que saltarme la ultima clase porque Su me preocupaba-Comentó mirando de soslayo a la Chara ya mencionada. -Aunque debo admitir que matemáticas me aburre y estresa mucho-Dijo mientras recordaba su frustración en las tardes cuando le tocaba hacer la tarea de esa asignatura. Ella era muy aplicada y buena estudiante, sin embargo, en esa asignatura no lo era. Se le complicaba, ya que nunca fue muy buena con los números, y ahora que estaba empezando a ver el álgebra era peor, luchaba por entender a las tareas y con esfuerzos las terminaba, aunque no del todo correctas.

-Yoru suele hacer muchas travesuras.-Comentó divertido, mientras miraba las expresiones aterradas de las guardianas ante las locas historias del pequeño Chara gatuno. Escuchaba como Yoru les contaba acerca de un tal Maki-Maki, un Chara que había roto su huevo y ahora vagaba buscando uno nuevo, y que mataba al Chara dueño del huevo que iba a robar, pero siempre terminaba destrozando el huevo que robaba. Rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su guardián.

Amu abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida ya que alguien le llamaba a lo lejos. Ambos fijaron su atención en la persona que había llamado a la Hinamori, y para desagrado del Tsukiyomi, era Tadase. Se sintió verdaderamente molesto por ser interrumpido por el Hotori, apenas estaba teniendo una conversación agradable con la chica de ojos miel y él llega. Amu le saludo con una sonrisa y le llamó de una manera que nunca le había gustado: "Tadase-Kun". Odiaba como ella pronunciaba su nombre con ese tono entre avergonzado, amable y hasta algo meloso. ¿Es qué eran verdad sus sospechas y ella en verdad estaba enamorada de el Hotori? Se sintió horrible ante ese pensamiento y no pudo evitar sentirse un mal tercio entre ellos.

Tadase llegó hasta ellos, y aunque habían superado todas sus diferencias a causa del pasado, ambos tenían un sentimiento de rivalidad y hostilidad entre ellos, especialmente el Hotori. Lo del pasado había quedado ya arreglado, pero ahora era otra la razón por la cual ellos seguían tratándose igual que antes. Esa razón era Amu. Ikuto se sentía mal por pensar que Amu prefería al Hotori en lugar de a él, y no podía evitar sentir un desprecio hacía el Hotori cuando de eso se trataba. Por su parte, Tadase se sentía muy parecido al Tsukiyomi, el Hotori se sentía invadido cuando Ikuto hablaba con Amu, sentía celos. Tadase pasó de largo la presencia del Tsukiyomi, mientras ofrecía a Amu acompañarla a su casa. Ikuto se sintió molesto ante esa idea, pero su expresión siguió igual, fingiendo desinterés.

Su se había alejado de sus compañeras y Yoru, mirando la escena y sintiéndose mal por el Tsukiyomi al verse excluido. Ella ya había notado su comportamiento para con Hinamori, y en ese mismo instante había confirmado sus sospechas. Ikuto estaba enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de Hinamori Amu. Lamentablemente, la afectada no se daba cuenta a pesar de que a veces era muy obvio, como aquella noche. Amu no le había creído a Ikuto, había tomado sus palabras como una broma pesada. Esa noche, luego de que se fuera, Amu se había tardado en dormir, gracias a él.

**Flash Back**

_Amu pudo sentir que Ikuto había abandonado su recamara, así que decidió destaparse de una buena vez, ya que el calor adentro de la frazada la estaba acalorando. Se acomodó nuevamente y pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna a sus Charas, quienes se preparaban para dormir de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible, la visita del Tsukiyomi le había alterado. Le enojaba que hiciera bromas tan pesadas, y en especial si esas bromas jugaban con ella. Simplemente no podía creer como ese chico podía jugar con algo así, la confundía. Amu estaba convencida de que esas palabras no tenían por qué afectarle, pero en cierto modo lo hacían y no podía comprender la razón. Después de todo, a ella le gustaba Tadase Hotori, ¿No?_

_Se levantó de su cama con dirección al baño, tal vez el calor era el que le impedía dormir. Sus Charas le siguieron preocupadas, no era normal que Amu no pudiera dormir, ella habitualmente caía dormida fácilmente, especialmente entre semana. Hinamori abrió la llave del lavabo y en sus manos acumuló algo de agua. Acercó su rostro al lavabo y se mojó el rostro con el agua que había en sus manos. Tomó una toalla color crema y con ella se secó el rostro. Ahora se sentía más fresca y ya estaba lista para caer en brazos de Morfeo. _

_-Amu-Chan, ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Ran, Amu negó con la cabeza, pero Ran insistió.- ¡Amu-Chan!-Le reclamó al ver que la chica le ignoraba. Ran gritó un poco más, mientras que las otras Charas le apoyaban. Amu, rendida, decidió entonces decirles._

_-Es que... ese Ikuto es un idiota, ¿Como puede jugar con algo así?-Comentó en tono molesto mientras se recostaba en la cama, las Charas esperaron a que continuara-Yo sé que le gusta jugarme bromas, pero no me gusta que quiera burlarse de mi con esas cosas.-Dijo con molestia, se sentía algo mejor al sincerarse ante sus Charas.-Ah, tengo sueño... Buenas noches.-Concluyó, abrazándose a una almohada, intentando dormir de nuevo, y para su suerte lo logró._

_-Amu-Chan...-Murmuró preocupada Su, mientras miraba su sueño.-Buenas noches-Dijo con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, mientras la preocupación se esfumaba. Las cuatro Charas se dirigieron a sus huevos, listas ya para dormir._

**End Flash Back**

Su sabía que en el corazón de su dueña siempre existió más de un chico. Antes habían sido Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase e Ikuto. Sin embargo, con el tiempo sus sentimientos por algunos de ellos desaparecieron y ahora eran no más que una gran amistad. Esos sentimientos también se habían perdido gracias a que ahora esos chicos tenían un enamoramiento, como el de Kukai y Utau o el de Nagihiko por Rima. También pudo notar que Kairi y su amiga Yaya hablaban mucho y se llevaban muy bien, aunque con la actitud de Yaya es difícil decir que gusten del otro. Si, solo quedaban en su corazón los más difíciles de borrar, Ikuto y Tadase. No podía saber que era lo que en verdad sentía por cada uno, solo Amu sabía, o puede que ni la Hinamori misma lo supiera. Si, el amor era difícil de comprender, pero no de sentir.

Para suerte de Ikuto, Amu había rechazado la oferta de Tadase por llevarla a su casa, Su podía apreciar en sus ojos un poco de alivio, aunque no mucho. Una sonrisa graciosa pasó por su pequeño rostro, recordando como a Eru le encantaban todas estas cosas y ella misma hacía de "Ángel del amor", aunque sus planes constantemente terminaban fallidos. Tal vez Amu necesitara un empujoncito que le aclarara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. O tal vez ella ya los sabía, pero el miedo a ser rechazada le invadía.

-Nos vemos Tadase-Kun, Ikuto, Papá quiere que cuide a Ami esta tarde, mis padres saldrán a un evento de fotografía-Se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar, seguida de sus Charas. Ikuto cerró los ojos, evitando escuchar la pequeña discusión que Yoru había formado con Kiseki. Tadase aun quería evitar a Ikuto, pero estaba algo molestó por encontrarlos charlando, no es que fuera muy celoso, pero Ikuto era un gato tramposo para él y eso nunca cambiaría. Le miró de reojo y se fue de ahí, junto a Kiseki, ignorando completamente a Ikuto. Tadase quería a Ikuto, siempre lo haría, pero últimamente sentía que él estaba muy cerca de Hinamori y lo molestaba. Sin saberlo, habían formado una rivalidad por la chica de cabellos rosas, ambos la querían, aunque Ikuto no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Ikuto siguió en la misma posición sin abrir los ojos, hasta que Yoru le habló. Al abrir sus ojos azules, pudo ver como Yoru sostenía la que reconoció como la bolsa de Amu. Yoru la dejó en la mesa y empezó a buscar en ella, pero Ikuto lo detuvo, no era bueno hurgar en los bolsos ajenos, y menos si era de una chica. Sin embargo, Yoru había podido notar algo de volver a cerrar la mochila negra de la chica, era pescado. Se emocionó bastante, alegrándose por a ver encontrado ese banquete, sin embargo se decepcionó al saber que ese era un pescado que necesitaba ser cocinado para tener buen sabor.

-Ikuto, ¿Y si vamos a devolverle la mochila a Amu y nos quedamos a que me de un poco de pescado como recompensa? ¡Nya!-Sugirió Yoru, con sus ojos desbordantes de alegría, imaginándose ya a él comiendo ese manjar. Su era la cocinera de las cuatro Charas que poseía Amu, así que asumió que ella lo prepararía, y solo por eso supo que el pescado iba a tener un sabor suculento. Se hizo agua a la boca y miró a Ikuto esperanzado de una respuesta positiva. Ikuto lo meditó un poco, la verdad no estaría de más el devolverle su mochila, así que asintió y se paró de la banca, ignorando totalmente los gritos de Yoru. La casa de la Hinamori estaba cerca de ahí, así que no tardó mucho en llegar, solo fueron unos minutos. Pensó que lo mejor sería ser una persona normal por una vez en su vida y tocar la puerta principal. Se acercó a la puerta, luego golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta, y esperó a que le abrieran.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después, dejando a la vista a la madre de Amu, quien se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero inmediatamente le sonrió. Ikuto recordaba bien a la señora Hinamori, fue quien había descubierto a Ikuto cuando se quedaba con Amu. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero su rostro permaneció inmutable, simplemente desvió un poco la mirada de los ojos de la madre de Amu. Explicó la razón de su visita y ella le dejó pasar. No sentía ningún rencor o enojo hacía el muchacho, a pesar del penoso incidente en que lo había cachado. Sabía que Ikuto era un buen chico y no tenía ni una sola mala intención hacía su hija mayor. Era una madre comprensible, y era mucho menos estricta con los chicos que se acercaban a Amu, al contrario de su marido que se hiperventilaba cada vez que un chico visitaba a Amu. Después de todo, en la juventud siempre habría enamoramientos y noviazgos, felicidad, tristeza, alegrías, sufrimiento y toda clase de sentimientos, y para su querida hija no era la excepción, sabía muy bien cuando su niña estaba feliz de verdad, y estos últimos días no lo había estado del todo.

-¡Amu-Chan, Un chico te busca!-Gritó la madre, y al instante, el padre de Amu hizo su aparición, con una expresión algo alterada. El hombre empezó a lanzar preguntas a su esposa, preguntándole la razón del porque un chico visitaba a su preciada hija, también le lanzó preguntas al Tsukiyomi, preguntando la relación que tenía con Amu. Ikuto no le respondió, ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues la hermana de la chica de cabello rosa hizo aparición, diciendo algo que en lugar de calmar a su padre, lo enloqueció. Había llamado a Ikuto el novio de Amu. Es padre se encontraba el shock, sin creer eso. Amu bajó rápidamente las escaleras, llegando al lugar donde estaba su padre tirado en el piso, llorando desconsolado, murmurando cosas como que su hija era aun muy pequeña.

-Ikuto…-Murmuró su nombre, no esperaba verlo aquí. Se había sentido algo feliz al verlo, ya que hace un rato el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo gracias a la presencia del rubio Hotori. A Amu le caía muy bien Ikuto, aunque no lo pareciera. Aunque cuando el Tsukiyomi se ponía a hacerle sus bromitas, quería matarlo. Últimamente había notado a su amigo Hotori y a Ikuto muy raros y distantes entre ellos, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntarles la razón de su comportamiento, tal vez uno de estos días se animara a hacerlo. Su padre al ver el interés con el que le miraba la chica, pensó que tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho Ami, tal vez y ese chico de cabellos azules SI era su novio. Siguió haciendo su drama, maldiciendo ahora al chico y diciendo que su niña no podía crecer. La madre de Amu, al ver el silencio de su hija, decidió hablar.

-Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Kun vino devolverte tu mochila-Explicó ella, Ikuto en seguida extendió a Amu la mochila. La chica de cabellos rosados la tomó y la dejó tirada a un lado del sofá.-Ikuto-Kun, ¿No deseas quedarte a cenar con nosotros?-Invitó la madre de Amu, Ikuto negó con la cabeza en forma de negación.

-No gracias, eso sería demasiado-Se disculpó el de cabellos azules.-Creo que es hora de que me valla, hasta pronto.-Se despidió, dando una mirada a Amu antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo, Yoru no iba tras de él, ya que se había quedado con las Charas de la Hinamori, tratando de convencerlas de que le dieran algo del pescado que Amu llevaba en su mochila. El padre de Amu, aun destrozado, se paró frente a Amu, aun con unas cascadas de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Amu-Chan… ¿Ese es tu novio?-Preguntó, aun con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Amu se sorprendió por la pregunta, e inmediatamente desmintió eso, negando con su cabeza rápidamente, mientras un tono rosa se pintaba en sus mejillas. Ante la negación, el señor Hinamori dio un gran salto, animado al ver que su hija aun era, según él, su niña pequeña, y para suerte de la chica, no notó lo ruborizada que se había puesto ante la pregunta. Su madre en cambio, si notó eso. Su hija podría tener ese carácter genial y desinteresado que normalmente mostraba, pero a ella no la engañaba. Ella era su madre y la conocía muy bien, podía ver sus cambios de estado de ánimo, aunque algunos fueran muy diminutos. Como por ejemplo, el de hace unos momentos. El rostro de su hija se había iluminado un poco al ver al Tsukiyomi, aunque tratara de ocultarlo con su fingido desinterés. O también el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas cuando su padre le pregunto su relación con el chico de cabellos azules.

-Tsumugu, Se hace tarde, hay que irnos-Dijo mientras miraba el reloj de pared de la cocina. El señor Hinamori asintió, aun feliz por la respuesta de su hija. Luego de darle unas cuantas indicaciones a su hija, se despidieron y marcharon. Amu prendió la televisión, y junto con su hermana se pusieron a verla. Cambiaba continuamente de canal, no había nada que le interesara, Ami veía la mayoría de los programas así que no dejaba ninguno. Ya estaba por dar una vuelta completa a todos los canales, pero Ami se interesó en un programa de canto y se detuvo ahí. Amu recordó a su amiga Utau, cuando ella trabajaba para Easter le era tan fácil su éxito y fama, podría a ver salido en cualquier programa televisivo sin problemas, pero ahora tenían que luchar y esforzarse para conseguir plazas en conciertos y programas. A pesar de que el camino hacía la fama era difícil, a ella le estaba yendo de maravilla.

Ami comenzó a pedirle a Amu que le preparara algo de comer, la de ojos miel asintió, estaba muy aburrida y lo mejor era ponerse a hacer algo. Se dirigió a su mochila y sacó el pescado que había comprado después de clases. Tal vez el desinterés de Ikuto se le estaba pegando y ahora se saltaba clases igual que él. Ella le había contado a Ikuto que se había saltado la ultima clase a causa de que Su se fue persiguiendo a Yoru, pero no, ella estaba ya cansada y decidió irse de la escuela, y fue cuando recordó que su madre le había pedido el pescado. Luego de comprarlo, Yoru atacó a Su, quitándole una taza y un cucharón. Cuando Su salió corriendo atrás de Yoru, no esperaba encontrarse con Tadase. Amu simplemente se había parado a saludarlo, sin embargo este le siguió, ya que la quería acompañar a casa. Si, Amu seguía con sus confusos sentimientos, no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por cada quien.

La chica de cabellos rosas fue a la cocina a preparar el pescado, su madre le había dicho que ella lo prepararía, pero le iba a ahorrar el trabajo y ella misma lo haría. Luego de tener todo listo sobre la mesa, comenzó a cocinar. No necesitaba la ayuda de Su, Amu había aprendido a cocinar poco a poco, y ya sabía hacer algunas comidas por si sola, aunque para otras, si que necesitaba ayuda. Sonrió al recordar como Yoru le pedía comida a sus Charas. Ahora mismo los guardianes Charas estaban jugando por ahí… o escondiéndose de ser aplastados por los brazos de su hermanita. Recordó la pregunta de su padre y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada de nuevo, ¿De donde había sacado esa conclusión? Lo pensó unos minutos y supo que había sido Ami, ella siempre tan ocurrente e indiscreta… Que se le iba a hacer, ella era solo una niña aun.

Últimamente sus sentimientos estaban más confusos que de costumbre, a pesar de que en su corazón solo habitaban dos personas. No sabía que hacer para ya no sentirse así. Tal vez si lo ignoraba ese sentimiento se iría. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esa idea, sabía que mientras más lo evitara, más confundida iba a estar.

-"_Entonces si los ordeno…"_-Pensó. Algunas veces trataba de ordenarlos, pero siempre se desviaba y terminaba pensando en cosas que no iban para nada al tema. Decidió entonces ordenarlos para dejar de sentir esa confusión dentro de si. _Tadase…_ ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por ese chico? Desde que lo vio en la primaria, se había quedado fascinada por él, y ese sentimiento aumentó cuando entro a los guardianes y se hicieron amigos. Durante esos dos años en la primaria donde convivió con él gracias a los guardianes, solo pensaba en él. En ese entonces estaba confundida y había otras caras en su corazón, pero él era por quien sus sentimientos y reacciones mostraban más. Ella siempre vivió pensando que estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca estaba del todo segura. _Ikuto…_ Él era quien le impedía estar del todo segura sobre sus sentimientos por el Hotori. A pesar de las burlas del Tsukiyomi, ella lo quería y apreciaba mucho. Aquella vez en ese parque de diversiones fue mágico para ella, esa noche estuvo completamente feliz. Si bien cuando el Hotori le confesó sus sentimientos también desbordaba de felicidad, no se comparaba con esa noche ni con aquel beso en la mejilla que el chico de cabellos azules le había dado. Si, Ikuto siempre le hizo sentir feliz y segura, aunque lo negara. Lo que más le mortificaba es que, a pesar de que para estar con el Hotori solo bastara su respuesta, no podía decirle que si, no quería… Si así era la cosa, solo significaba que no estaba enamorada de Tadase como ella siempre creyó estarlo.

-_"Tal vez confundí lo que siento por Tadase con amor…"-_Esa fue una media conclusión hacía el Hotori, pero… ¿Y por Ikuto? Explicar lo que sentía por él era lo más difícil. Su corazón no estaba tan experimentado como para diferenciar unos sentimientos de otros. Además… ¿Por qué las bromas que el Tsukiyomi hacía sobre sus sentimientos le dolían tanto? Como unas noches atrás que le había intentado hacer una jugarreta, le había dolido que le dijera que la quería solo para jugar con ella. Se sintió triste esa noche, esa también fue una causa por la que no pudo dormir.

Negó nuevamente con su cabeza, no quería ponerse triste por culpa de ese gato tramposo de Ikuto otra vez. Terminó de preparar el pescado y sirvió tres raciones. Una para su hermana, otra para ella y la última para los Charas. Ami comió apresuradamente, alegando que tenía que dormirse temprano porque mañana haría un espectáculo de magia con sus compañeros. Amu en cambio, apenas pudo comerse la mitad de su comida, no había tenido nada de hambre y solo había jugado con la comida. Ese poco apetito se debía a su triste estado de ánimo. Dejó los platos en el fregadero, sus conclusiones comenzaban a tomar forma, y ahora lo que quedaba era admitirlos. Subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, dejando a los Charas comiendo mientras veían la televisión. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó.

-_"No sé por que me siento sola…"_-Fue su pensamiento. Ella había pensado que después de tratar de aclararse todos sus sentimientos debería sentirse mejor, como si un peso se le quitara de encima, pero no. Se sentía profundamente triste, en especial al recordar al Tsukiyomi. Intentó olvidarlo y dejarlo a un lado, pero no podía. Esa tristeza era igual o peor que la que sintió cuando Tadase se enteró que Ikuto se quedaba con ella. Pero... ¿Por qué? Amu seguía divagando en sus pensamientos "intentando" buscar respuesta, ya que ella ya la sabía.

-_"Maldita sea, Amu, tu bien sabes ya la respuesta ¡No lo evadas!"-_Se reprendió a si misma por intentar ocultar la obvia respuesta. Muy en su interior, siempre estuvo esa respuesta, pero nunca la quiso ver ni buscar.-_"No estoy enamorada de Tadase… Entonces… Me gusta Ikuto"-_Pensó, sin embargo, el sentimiento de tristeza aun seguía ahí. A pesar de que la confusión más grande que tenía se había esfumado, no le llegaba el alivio que se suponía tenía que sentir al tener claros sus sentimientos. Se sentía mal, tenía ganas de llorar, pero seguí aguantándolas. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta y cerro con seguro. Si sus Charas entraban y la veían así, seguro se preocuparían por ella. Volvió a su cama y tomó la misma posición que hace unos momentos, abrazada a su almohada.

Ahora ya sabía sus sentimientos, los cuales en realidad, siempre supo, pero se cegaba a ella misma por alguna razón. Seguramente por tener miedo al rechazó. Pero ahora la duda era… ¿Por qué esa profunda tristeza? Ella sabía que no era por el Hotori, era por Ikuto. Había empezado a sentirse mal desde que recordó la noche que quiso hacerle esa jugarreta, supuso que cuando le dijo que la quería una falsa ilusión se había creado en si, pero ella misma la había roto, ahora el rompecabezas empezaba a armarse. Una lágrima se le escapo de sus ojos color miel, y seguida de esa salieron otras.

-Tengo miedo…-Susurró para si misma. Si, Amu Hinamori tenía miedo. Tenía miedo al rechazo del Tsukiyomi. Tenía miedo a que él solo la viera como un juego y una broma. Tenía miedo de que él no sintiera nada por ella. Frunció el entrecejo, eso de los sentimientos si que era confuso y doloroso. La chica de ojos mieles estaba ya segura de sus sentir: Le gustaba Ikuto y tenía miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo. La chica trataba de consolarse a si misma, diciéndose que este no era un caso para nada especial, que muchas chicas tenían los mismos sentimientos y la misma situación, que no era la única que pasaba por eso. Un sollozo salió de sus labios, pero lo ahogó a tiempo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Luego de limpiarse con el papel, lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Amu intentó ahora calmarse primero, y cuando consiguió hacerlo, volvió a limpiar las lágrimas. Las lágrimas cesaron, sin embargo, lo que no desapareció fue el tono rojizo de sus parpados que delataban que había estado llorando. Para su suerte, era ya de noche, y la oscuridad hacía difícil ver esos signos de llanto. Suspiró, algo cansada. No le servía de nada llorar, solo causaría preocupaciones si alguien la viera así. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la brisa gracias a que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Eso de llorar la cansaba y la acaloraba.

-"_Un momento… Yo no abrí la…"_-Volteó sus ojos extrañada hacía puerta que daba paso al balcón, pero no pudo verlo, ya que se topó con esos intensos ojos azules que la hacían estremecerse. Ikuto se dio cuenta de que la chica había estado llorando, a pesar de haber llegado hace apenas unos segundos.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Amu bajó la vista, no podía decirle la razón por la que lloraba, ¡Se reiría de ella!

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y evitar responder esa pregunta, o al menos retrasarla un poco para inventarse alguna excusa. Ikuto frunció el entrecejo, molesto por el intento de la chica de no contestarle.

-Vine por Yoru… Ahora tu contéstame ¿Por qué llorabas?-Dijo en un tono duro. Ikuto se posicionó frente a ella, le tomó de los hombros con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Amu no era capaz de subir su rostro, no podría sostenerle la mirada.

-Por qué recordé algo muy feo-Contesto con seguridad en su voz, rogando internamente por que le creyera. Ikuto no dijo nada, no sabía si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, pero lo que ahora le importaba era que ella dejara de sentirse triste. En un rápido movimiento, se escurrió entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo, quedando el chico con el mentón sobre la rosada cabeza de la chica y ella apoyada en su pecho. Al principio no lo correspondió debido a su sorpresa, y luego tímidamente fue correspondiendo el abrazo. Amu disfrutaba la suave y varonil fragancia que el chico despedía, llenando sus pulmones con ese delicioso aroma. Quería estar toda la vida así, se sentía segura y feliz entre sus brazos, era un sentimiento reconfortante que la hizo olvidarse de todas sus penas por unos momentos. El chico se sentía igual a ella, feliz, deseando que el momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo lo que causo que ese abrazo se disolviera fueron las dudas de Ikuto. ¿Y si ella no se sentía igual de cómoda como él? ¿Y si le molestaba que le abrazara? Ante esas reocupaciones, fue desvaneciendo el abrazo con lentitud. Vio de reojo a la Hinamori, se encontraba con sus mejillas rojas, casi del mismo color que una manzana.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-Preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Amu alzó la mirada, confundida y sin saber a que se refería con eso.-Cuando te dije que te quería… ¿Por qué no me creíste?-Ante la aclaración del muchacho, Amu se sintió incapaz de dar una respuesta. Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, y sin saber que respuesta darle. Al ver su tardanza en una respuesta, el Tsukiyomi se sintió decepcionado, pensando que la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar y a la Hinamori le daba pena romperle el corazón. Se formo un ambiente tenso e incómodo entre ellos dos, el Tsukiyomi no se veía capaz de quedarse más tiempo ahí.-Voy por Yoru-Dijo dándole la espalda a la Hinamori, con dirección a la puerta.

-Ikuto…-Le llamó la chica en un hilo de voz, sin embargo el Tsukiyomi escuchó y detuvo su camino. Amu aun intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle-No te creí… Por qué pensé que era una broma… Y que tu solamente querías jugar conmigo…-Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules intensos del chico gato que le miraban sobre el hombro-Y pensé eso… por que creí que era imposible que lo que decías fuera verdad-Dijo por ultimo en un susurro. Ikuto escuchaba atento las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosas, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso.

-Pues… era verdad-Afirmó, mientras caminaba hacía ella. Se agachó, hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron a la misma altura. Amu se sonrojo al notar que sus rostros solo eran separados por unos escasos centímetros. Entrecerró sus ojos, disfrutando del cálido aliento del chico que chocaba contra su rostro. –De verdad te quiero, Amu.-Ante tales palabras, la chica de cabellos rosados se puso más roja de los que ya se encontraba. La inseguridad seguía para Amu, una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza "¿Habla en serio?" Iba a preguntarle eso, quería estar completamente segura de que aquel momento mágico era realmente genuino. Antes de articular su pregunta, Ikuto le selló los labios con los suyos ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

Su primer beso en los labios había sido de Ikuto y lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Luego de dejar de lado la sorpresa debido a esa acción, cerró sus ojos y correspondió a ese beso con torpeza. Era un beso dulce, tierno y tímido. Amu no sabía muy bien el como mover sus labios, pero simplemente se dejó instruir por los expertos labios del Tsukiyomi. El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco, los labios de Ikuto cada vez devoraban los de Amu con más ansia. Su sonrojo creció bruscamente al sentir como algo tibio y mojado tocaba su labio inferior. Con timidez, comenzó a abrir su boca, disfrutando del recorrido que la cálida lengua del chico empezaba a hacer por toda su cavidad bucal. Amu con algo de duda, comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca del Tsukiyomi, disfrutando del tacto que sus lenguas tenían. Sus pulmones pedían a gritos el oxigeno, obligándolo a sus bocas a separarse. Ambos se encontraban en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, reflejándose miles de sentimientos que entendieron con solo verse. El sonrojo de Amu no desaparecía, estaba avergonzada, pero feliz.

Una sonrisa surcó por los labios de ambos chicos, haciendo que sus corazones palpitaran con rapidez ante toda esa situación. Estaban rebosantes de felicidad, ambos habían sido correspondidos. Ese intenso y dulce beso lo había dicho todo. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero este fue un beso totalmente calmado, suave y dulce. Con solo ese contacto, se sentían en las nubes, posiblemente se hicieran adictos a los besos del otro.

Espero les gustara. Dejen un Review.


End file.
